Bad Boy Phineas: Chapter 1: The death and the lie
by Tkrocks55555
Summary: Phioneas steals to be cool and has to fake his own death while an upset Isabella hits on Phineas' new personality. DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN
1. Chapter 1

Phineas Flynn being 16 had just burst out of a naughty boys home having stolen to be cool. Having come to a dead-end, he used his new cloning machine to clone himself. "Hope this works." he said to the clone as he pushed it off the cliff to make it look like it had committed suicide."That should do it." he thought to himself. The police then looked over the cliff and saw the lifeless body of the clone."He committed suicide!" the surprised officer told the others. They then walked away to tell the bad he saw that the officers were gone he relaxed."Yes. They bought it."He said.

* * *

"What?" said a teary Linda as the officer told her what happened."Whats going on?" asked a confused Candace and Ferb simultaneously."Well, Phineas broke out and found himself in a dead-end so he committed suicide." Linda told Ferb and Candace."Thank-you for telling us officer.""My pleasure."The officer replied and walked to his car.

* * *

"Kids, we have a new kid joining to-day." said Isabella and Ferb's Homeroom teacher. Ferb then sat up straight to see who it was while Isabella fought back tears. She had been dating Phineas for 6 months and now he was dead. Then her ex-boyfriend before Phineas tried to hit on her."So you busy tonight."James asked."your boyfriend is dead so maybe you and I could get back together."Then Isabella saw the new boy took the locker next to just shrugged and left while Isabella was lost for had black hair, just like hers, he wore blue jeans and a black top with a dark brown leather jacket. She then realised that he was talking to her."Pardon?" she asked."My names Nathan." said the boy."Is your name as pretty as your face?" He asked which made her blush blood-red. She then realised that that was what Phineas asked her when they first met._'Oh no, she gonna figure out I'm really Phineas.' _Phineas thought when he saw Isabella's face.


	2. Chapter 2 the discovery

"Pardon?"Isabella asked Nathan."I said is your name as pretty as your face."He replied."Oh I'm not that pretty."Isabella said following with something that made her face go as read as a tomato."I beg to differ." Nathan said."Re...Really." Isabella said."Yeah"Nathan said. Phineas was still getting used to not say his trademark Yes,yes I am."Can I walk you to class?" he asked."Hey Isabella, who's your friend?" Said a boy with a British accent."So your name is Isabella?"He asked."What's yours newbie?"Ferb asked."His name's Nathan."Isabella said."Why do you want to know Ferb?""I'll tell you later." Ferb replied."See you in 4th period."Nathan said to Isabella as he started to 2nd period."What are you hanging out with him for?He is an orphaned crook."Ferb told Isabella as they walked to home room for 2nd period."Wellllllll,"Isabella said and went to continue but got stopped by Ferb saying."Let me guess,You now have a crush on him like you had one on Phineas.""Can we drop it!"Isabella said in an angry voice."I don't wanna talk about it.""Sheesh,I'm just trying to protect my ex-future sister-in-law ."Ferb said in a teasing voice. "What, did you call me?"Isabella said in an angry whisper."Ex-future sister-in-law!"Ferb said "DON'T CALL ME THAT."Isabella yelled in a furious voice as every-one in the hallway turned and looked while Ferb backed up to a wall sweating with fear knowing that she was getting as angry as here mind would allow. Ferb gulped and every-thing went black.

* * *

Isabella was being driven the long way home by James and Then he looks into his rear-view mirror."That bikie has been following us for 40 minutes."James said"Well like Phineas wou..."Isabella started but got interrupted."Stop it with the Phineas stuff. Phineas this Phineas that. That is all you talk about."Nathan said."He's dead Bella so drop him."Isabella was on the verge of crying."Let me out."She said in a sad voice."Fine." Nathan replied and with that he pulled over. She hopped out and he sped away. When he was out of sight she started to cry as the bikie pulled over."Need a lift."said a familiar voice"Who-who are you?"asked Isabella then the man took his helmat."Nathan. Why were you watching me?""Well. I had a hunch. Just because I'm a crook doesn't mean I don't care about friends. So, do you want to stay at mine. It's just over there."He pointed behind some trees to an old abandoned Warehouse."Well,okay,but i'm gonna have to call my Mum and ask."she handed her a phone that she recognized immediately as Phineas's phone.'oops, wrong phone. Luckily she won't notice. Lucky I deleted every phone-number and...oops. I wrote my plan on my phone. Hopefully she won't loo at notes.'He thought. "She said I could stay."Isabella said.

* * *

It was 3:00am and Isabella got curious.'Alright, so far he has got the same top and phone as Phineas but that doesn't mean anything. I mean there was only 2 phone-numbers, both were unknown. I'll have to look at his notes.' She thought. She got out of bed and quietly snuck into Nathan's room and grabbed his phone. She had a look at his notes and saw stuff that nearly made her scream.

Phineas's Notes.

10/3/16: Make robbery.

10/5/16: Make cloning machine.

13/5/16: Break out and run. Run to cliff, clone myself and push it off the cliff.

21/5/16: Plastic surgery.

23/5/16: Voice change.

1/6/16: Start high-school as Nathan Jones.


End file.
